LizzeXX's Belated Birthday Present
by Bramblestar's Daughter
Summary: For LizzeXX. (Completed) [The cover image should be some of the Evy's regenerations.] DISCLAIMER : NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! THEY ARE EITHER: LizzeXX (the real person) or one of LizzeXX's Time Ladies. For this, I gained permission from LizzeXX on Tumblr, from my account ingeneralfangirl. I DISCLAIM ALL CHARACTERS! Tell me if I can do anything to improve it!


_**DISCLAIMER : NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE! THEY ARE EITHER: LizzeXX (the real person) or one of LizzeXX's Time Ladies. For this, I gained permission from LizzeXX on Tumblr, from my account ingeneralfangirl. I DISCLAIM ALL CHARACTERS!**_

PS. I don't know if Lizze is her actual name, but for this story, I will use it as her name.

Lizze sat up in bed, gasping, from yet another nightmare. Taking the notebook from beside her bed, she jotted down everything she could remember. She could remember a series of explosions all around her that killed her. She looked in her other entries, in one; she was struck by some sort of laser. In another, she was killed by some sort of crash. In one of the other ones, she was killed by crashing inside of a ship.

She collapsed on the bed, wondering why she kept having these nightmares of dying. Glancing at the clock, on her bedside table, she noticed it said midnight. Curling up in her bed, Lizze tried to sleep for a few more moments, before she went to her desk and began to edit one of her stories.

She had gotten a few pages done, when she fell asleep in her chair.

Her alarm went off in the morning, waking Lizze up. She quickly finished editing her chapters, before she uploaded the chapters for the day onto the stories. Exhausted, Lizze got up from her desk and checked the time. **6:45**, the clock read.

She looked back at her desk to shut her laptop. She then noticed something that she had never noticed before; there was a fob watch on her desk. _Someone probably just left it there,_ Lizze reasoned with herself, so she went on to get dressed and began her day.

~0~

She came home later that day, and the fob watch was still sitting on her desk, which meant that no one had come looking for it.

Filled with curiosity, Lizze opened the fob watch and collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint. All of her memories surged around her, she was the Child of Time (Angel), the Warrior (Professor), the Beautiful Bird (Evy), the Mechanic (Mac), the Judge of Fates(Judge), the Writer (herself), and she was so much more. All of these were different hers. She, like Angel, was a Child of Time, and she had a destiny. She was destined to travel with the Doctor. Every time, her destiny had tried to manifest, and failed, so she was sent to redo it all.

Her first-self had been the Angel, and when she was struck by the Dalek's laser instead of being transported with the Dalek, she had died. Her destined future had been gone, and in the last seconds before she died, the Power of Time sent her back. Lizze's past-self had become a new person, in a world different from her own, but she couldn't remember her old life, as the Angel. She was the Professor, where she had been childhood friends with the Doctor. Again, she was killed, when she had escaped from Gallifrey and was flying away (about to be captured by the Krillitanes), her ship was blown up by a nearby Dalek ship.

The Professor had felt something, a bit of Angel breaking through, and a second before it happened, she felt her death coming. The Power of Time once more surged within her, and Lizze was rewritten once again, and became Evelyn, the Beautiful Bird. Lizze had been pushed further towards the Doctor, by having them Link, but the partial Link messed things up for Lizze yet again. This time, the power of the Untempered Schism had weakened Evy when she had fallen through it (while escaping from the Time War). When she crashed, instead of regeneration, she had died, there and then.

The Power of Time had once more surged and again and again Lizze _almost_ got to the Doctor, until this version of her. The Power of Time had weakened from doing this repeatedly, and after an almost fatal accident, all her memories from her previous-selves had surged into herself. She knew the Time War was coming, and after attempting to stop it and fighting in it after she couldn't stop the War, she had fled. She had turned herself human, and she had become this girl, Lizze.

All her stories, they had been her way of getting rid of the whispers from her mind, of her other-selves of what could have happened if she had lived in any of her past selves. She had always talked about how the Time Ladies had "spoken" in her head, but they truly did. The little voices had been the past versions of herself trying to speak to her. All of her characters that weren't Time Ladies had just been slivers of the personalities of all the different versions of herself. Finally, she had escaped the Time War, and she was free! This her, was the Writer, she was Naea (Nigh-ah).

She knew what she had to do and where she had to go.

It was time for her to find the Doctor.

**AN: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY LizzeXX! We love you! This basically implies that you are a Time Lady (namely, all of your Time Ladies in one). Sorry about the shortness, and I hope you like it! *crosses fingers***


End file.
